Snow White and the Huntsman
by rasyalleva
Summary: For #RedSnow Event. Obi x Shirayuki. Multichapter.
1. Jumping from the Tower

**JUMPING FROM THE TOWER ©Kaoru Ishinomori**

 **Saat melihat sendiri gadis itu melompat dari menara, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak—dan Obi tidak tahu kenapa. Based from episode 10.**

* * *

Hanya berdiri dan menunggu; adalah hal yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Apalagi, menunggu hal yang tidak pasti; kedatangan burung berbulu indah tersebut. Obi menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya, bosan. Shirayuki ada di atas menara, dan Zen ada di halaman depan istana yang jaraknya jauh dari sini. Ia hanya diperintahkan untuk berdiri, menunggu, bersama dua pengawal yang tidak ia kenal.

Rasanya sangat, dan _sangat_ , membosankan.

Obi hendak menghela napas ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di atas menara. Ia langsung terjaga, seperti pengawal-pengawal pada umumnya, termasuk dua pengawal yang bersamanya. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan, melemparkan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Teriakan-teriakan, sepertinya di atas sangat hiruk-pikuk seperti pasar malam. Padahal hanya tiga orang di atas sana.

Obi hendak menyuruh dua pengawal itu untuk memeriksa, namun saat itu, firasatnya berkata bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Memang buruk, membiarkan Shirayuki hanya sendirian tanpa pengawal di atas menara. Bahkan, membiarkan Shirayuki _yang tanpa pengawal_ bersama dengan Tuan Brecker dan _pengawalnya_.

Bukannya ia mengkhawatirkan gadis berambut merah itu, hanya saja, kalau terjadi apa-apa, ia yang akan kena getahnya dari Zen.

"Sepertinya ada keributan di atas sana," ujarnya sarkatis, hanya sebagai kalimat pembuka saja. "Aku akan memeriksanya."

Obi memasuki menara tanpa hambatan, karena ia memang mempunyai wewenang untuk melakukannya. Ia menaiki tangga, lambat-lambat. Keributan itu masih belum reda, dan sejujurnya, ia berharap sebelum ia sampai di atas menara, keributan itu sudah berakhir. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan justru merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah kebiasaannya ketika bosan, Obi menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. Sebentar lagi sampai. Tangannya terjulur menggenggam pinggiran tangga yang kesekian, dan kakinya hendak menaiki anak tangga lagi saat kedua matanya yang sejajar dengan jendela yang terpampang di salah satu menara melihat seorang gadis yang _sangat ia kenal_ menceburkan diri.

Seorang gadis yang sangat-ia-kenal menceburkan diri. Dari atas menara.

.

Byur.

.

Sengaja? Atau tidak?

Mana ia peduli saat itu.

Yang jelas, yang Obi tahu, badannya membeku tiba-tiba, kedua matanya membesar seolah ingin meloncat keluar, jantungnya serasa ingin jumpalitan di tempat.

Eh? Eh? EH? EEEH?

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi sebelumnya? Apakah matanya tidak salah lihat? Apakah matanya tidak sedang dalam kondisi _error_ ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah melompat dari atas menara dan membiarkan badannya tertarik gravitasi hingga tercebur ke dalam laut?

Selama sepersekian detik, badannya tidak mau bergerak. Terkejut, bingung, panik, semua melandanya dan melebur di dalam dirinya. Otaknya belum mengkonfirmasi perintah supaya membuat jelas apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Apakah yang ia lihat tadi itu benar? Gadis itu? Gadis berambut merah.. eh, eh, Shirayuki?!

 _Shirayuki_?!

Mulutnya ternganga. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!

Seumur hidup Obi menjadi pembunuh bayaran, ia belum pernah sekalipun—dan tidak pernah ingin membayangkannya—bertemu dengan gadis nekat, spontan, dan bertindak dengan badan lebih dulu daripada kepalanya seperti gadis yang _barusan_ terjun dari atas menara seperti sekarang. Dan pada detik ini yang paling tidak ia ingin bayangkan terjadi dengan sangat cepat, membuat darahnya seolah tersumbat dalam sekejap.

Ia bertanggungjawab atas _nyawa_ seorang gadis. Dan sekarang, kini gadis itu _baru saja terjun dari atas menara_. Padahal ia, sebagai pengawal pribadinya, bertanggungjawab atas nyawanya.

Sungguhkah ini?!

Ia bertanggungjawab atas nyawa seorang gadis yang baru saja terjun dari atas menara.

IA. DI-RI-NYA. DIRINYA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS NYAWA SEORANG GADIS YANG BARU SAJA TERJUN DARI ATAS MENARA!

Suaranya yang sampai sejak tadi tercekat di tenggorokan mulai bisa menyembur dari mulutnya.

"HAH?!"

Otaknya secara kilat menampilkan kilas balik apa yang tadi ditangkap oleh kedua bola matanya, oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Kemudian sebaris kalimat kesimpulan mulai bisa ia terima kenyataannya. Gadis yang baru saja terjun dari atas menara itu tidak serta-merta hanya 'gadis' saja.

Dia Shirayuki.

Seorang Shirayuki.

 _Shirayuki menceburkan diri dari atas menara_.

Shirayuki menceburkan diri dari atas menara.

Demi siapapun yang membuatnya merasa ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, ia harus mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali di kepala.

Shirayuki menceburkan diri dari atas menara.

 _Shirayuki_ menceburkan diri dari atas menara.

 _Shirayuki menceburkan diri dari atas menara._

Seolah-olah berita itu tidak berasal dari dirinya, mulutnya mulai bisa berteriak histeris.

"APAAAAA!?"

Badannya seolah baru saja dikagetkan dengan alat kejut jantung.

Apa? Apa? Apaaaa?

Ini bukan bohong. Astaga. ASTAGANAGA.

Ia _sungguh_ melihat Shirayuki terjun bebas dari atas menara. Astaga, astaga, astaga! Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Obi mendapati dirinya sendiri merasa panik bukan main, badannya panas-dingin berganti cepat sekali seolah musim panas dan musim dingin berkelap-kelip seperti lampu yang saklarnya dimainkan.

Dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dan seakan saling berkejaran, kedua kakinya setengah gemetaran tak terkendali berlari melompati tangga dan membuka jendela. Ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, memastikan fakta bahwa Shirayuki sebagai _gadis yang baru saja melompat dari atas menara_ sungguh-sungguh ada di bawah sana.

Meskipun di bawah sana pemandangannya hanya biru laut seperti hamparan padang pasir, matanya bisa dengan jelas menangkap rambut merah yang mendadak muncul dari permukaan. Rambut merah, semerah apel.

Entah harus terkejut, entah harus panik, entah harus terkejut-sekaligus-panik-menjadi-satu, ia tidak bisa secara jelas mendeskripsikan apa yang sepenuhnya ia rasakan begitu melihat Shirayuki di bawah sana. Sejujurnya, ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan sejak tadi.

Dan apa yang ia rasakan setelah ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berteriak memanggilnya? Atau ikut melompat? Atau berbalik menuruni tangga dan menyambutnya di tepi? Atau mendiamkannya saja, berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi? Tidak, _tidak mungkin_ ia akan memilih pilihan yang terakhir. Pilihan itu begitu jahat, dan membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saking kesalnya karena sempat-sempatnya alternatif semacam itu terlintas di kepalanya sendiri.

Apa jadinya apabila Zen ada di posisinya sekarang?

Mendadak, pikiran sinting terlintas seperti itu di benaknya. Bagaimana apabila Zen ada di sampingnya? Sudah pasti Zen bisa langsung bertindak dengan lebih dewasa dan lebih sigap, tidak tercengang dan tidak bisa bergerak sepertinya.

Zen akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menyusul Shirayuki, seorang lagi untuk menyelamatkan Shirayuki, kemudian ia akan mendatangi lantai atas untuk menemui Tuan Becker dan menghukumnya. Dengan azab yang pedih, atau entahlah. Obi belum pernah menghukum seseorang seumur hidupnya, sehingga menghukum-Tuan-Becker adalah daftar terakhir dari apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Karena itulah, bertindak seperti 'apa yang akan Zen lakukan seandainya Zen ada di posisinya sekarang' benar-benar bukan dirinya sama sekali.

Obi menelan ludah. Ia melepas seragamnya. Ia tidak bisa menjadi Zen yang tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tahu bagaimana cara terefektif untuk melakukannya dengan cepat, tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan satu kali langkah. Sehingga, terlepas dari semua itu, ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bukan sebagai mewakili posisi Zen. Karena Zen tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang mungkin ia lakukan. Setidaknya Zen akan melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih pintar.

CUKUP.

Cukup sudah dengan segala tetek-bengek yang ia pikirkan. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Ditundukkannya kepala, memastikan gadis itu masih ada di bawah sana.

Dengan segenap energi yang tersisa dari semua tenaga yang habis menguap karena hormon adrenalinnya meningkat drastis tadi,

.

.

ia melompat.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ketika nonton episode 10 pas Shirayuki terjun,** _ **to be honest**_ **, aku langsung yakin Obi bakal** _ **ikut**_ **terjun. Well, karena Obi cukup bodoh kalau dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu, lol.**


	2. Knows Better

**Knows Better ©Kaoru Ishinomori**

 **Karena Obi lebih tahu soal Shirayuki. Obi, Zen, dan percakapan mereka berdua.**

* * *

.

" _Aku menyukainya."_

 _._

Kalau boleh terus-terang, sebenarnya Zen terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan itu dari mulut Obi. Bahkan, apabila ingin diibaratkan, misalkan Zen adalah gunung yang statusnya sudah mati, sudah pasti ia akan memuntahkan lahar sampai menenggelamkan daratan di seluruh dunia begitu mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Itu sangat tiba-tiba, tanpa ada basa-basi, dan Obi mengatakannya dengan datar seolah-olah Zen adalah ayah Shirayuki yang ingin Obi mintai perizinan melamar anaknya.

Di sisi lain, serasa darah berhenti mengalir dalam tubuh Obi. Ia penakut. Ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya secara blakblakan. Apa boleh buat—ia hanya Obi. Seorang Obi, bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan kalau mau dideskripsikan; ia hanyalah seseorang yang membenci dirinya sendiri.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan akan langsung mengaku ke sumber perkara, ke subjek yang berada di posisi terbawah dalam urutannya di daftar orang-orang yang mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia tidak bisa menahannya. Buru-buru ditambahkannya sebaris kalimat,

.

" _Tapi aku yakin kamu sudah tahu."_

 _._

Setelah mengatakan itu, diam-diam Obi menelan ludah. Tegang. Sebenarnya, sih, untuk jujur saja, ia belum sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya terhadap gadis berambut merah itu. Perasaan ingin melindungikah? Entahlah. Obi masih mengingat dengan jelas saat penutupan pesta, tepatnya saat ia menuangkan minuman keras ke dalam gelas Shirayuki.

" _Tambah lagi?"_ ia menuangkan anggur tersebut banyak-banyak ke gelas Shirayuki.

" _Cukup, hentikan."_ sampai kemudian, kaki Zen menendang tepat kepalanya.

Obi ingin mencibir, ketika itu. Zen tidak tahu seberapa _tahu_ -nya ia tentang Shirayuki. Pengawal itu ingin sekali memprotes dan mengatakan bahwa ia— _dirinya—_ mengetahui dengan _tepat_ pada takaran berapa Shirayuki sanggup bertahan hingga tidak sampai mabuk. Ia mengetahui hal itu, yang bahkan tidak diketahui Zen. Atau bahkan, tidak disadari oleh Shirayuki sendiri. Ia tahu.

Ia tahu— _Zen_ tahu. Ia tahu perasaan Obi terhadap Shirayuki sejak awal. Sejak lama. Orang bodoh macam apa yang tidak menyadari pandangan mata janggal yang tidak seharusnya dikirimkan oleh pengawal pribadi terhadap majikan yang harus ia kawal—pandangan mata orang jatuh hati. Zen mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar. Tetapi itu tidak bisa jadi bukti bahwa ia sudah mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu, ia membuka mulut,

.

" _Tidak—tidak mungkin aku tahu. Aku baru pertamakali dengar darimu—kan."_

 _._

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, batin Zen menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. Itu bohong. Maka dari itulah, supaya tidak terlihat terlalu bohong, ia menambahkan,

.

" _Tapi, aku tahu kamu selalu mengamati Shirayuki dalam-dalam, diam-diam."_

 _._

Obi mengiyakan dalam hati. Sudah seharusnya. Ia mengetahui dengan tepat kapan Shirayuki bangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari, dengan tepatkapan Shirayuki membuka jendela di kamarnya untuk membiarkan sinar mentari pagi malu-malu memasuki kamar. Supaya dirinya bisa—dengan tepat pula—mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada majikannya itu, dengan mendadak muncul di jendela kamarnya. Dengan _tepat_.

Justru karena mengamati Shirayuki-lah, ia bisa menyukainya. Zen tidak tahu kapan tepatnya kejadian itu terjadi. Bahkan, Shirayuki juga tidak menyadari bahwa ia melakukannya dengan rutin selalu. Ia mengamatinya. Dan ia mengetahuinya. Menyadari hal itu, sebenarnya ia juga tertegun mendadak, memikirkan mengapa ia merenungkan itu terlalu jauh.

Obi memandangi Zen. Dia sudah mengakui perasaannya dengan terbuka, dan apakah Zen sama jujurnya dengan dirinya? Pria dengan setelan jas itu menatapnya, dan itu sudah sejak tadi, ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

.

" _Apa kamu berencana untuk pergi dari sini?"_

 _._

Oh, ini pertanyaan lain. Obi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya diam-diam. Apabila ia mengharapkan Zen untuk jujur, kenyataannya justru _terlalu_ jujur. Pertanyaannya tepat sasaran. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin berkata apabila ia sungguh-sungguh untuk pergi, maka satu-satunya alasan yang benar adalah bahwa ia ingin membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh, kan?

Impian yang sudah kandas bahkan sebelum diimpikan. Terlalu menyedihkan dan miris untuk bahkan sekadar dikenang. Ini hanya masalah waktu, mengenai dirinya yang bisa kebal dan mampu menahan untuk membatasi dirinya dengan Shirayuki. Atau sekadar melihat dengan jelas bahwa tidak ada jarak yang terbentang antara gadis yang ia kawal itu dengan Pangeran kedua Clarines.

Ia tidak bisa jujur untuk yang satu itu. Ia membuka mulut setelah mempersiapkan jawaban yang baginya ini terdengar aman,

.

" _Well, sampai sekarang aku masih ingin mengikuti arus saja, ha-ha."_

 _._

Ia tertawa kecil. Memperhalus kebohongannya.

Mengikuti arus, karena itu lebih mudah dibandingkan menentangnya. Menerima kenyataan bahwa perasaannya tidak mungkin bisa bersambut. Meskipun ia yang mengamati dari kejauhan cara berjalan Shirayuki yang sempoyongan karena kelelahan. Meskipun ia yang terkejut sendiri mendapati badannya bergerak tanpa sadar untuk dengan gesit menahan agar tubuh gadis itu tidak limbung ke tanah.

Zen mulai mengulum senyum.

.

" _Jangan khawatir, aku juga tidak berniat mengekangmu."_

 _._

Obi mengangkat kepala, terkejut. Ia merasa bahwa kali ini Zen akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan tulus padanya, benar-benar reaksi jujur, yang berlawanan dari aksi kebohongan darinya barusan. Kalimat itu ditambahkan lagi oleh Zen, dengan seulas senyum lembut terpatri di wajahnya,

.

" _Tapi, aku juga tidak berminat menyerahkan tali kekangnya padamu."_

 _._

Pandangan Obi mulai mengabur, sementara telinganya masih menangkap kalimat Zen selanjutnya, di mana ia tertawa saat mengatakannya,

.

" _Karena aku mulai menyukaimu.. sedikit."_

 _._

Obi mendecih dalam hati. Sial.

Inilah alasan mengapa ia menempatkan pria di hadapannya ini di urutan terakhir dalam daftar orang-orang yang akan ia utarakan mengenai perasaannya. Karena apapun yang ia lakukan, yang sudah maupun yang akan, pandangan pria ini tetap sama kepadanya. Jujur, terbuka, apa adanya, ala kadarnya. Seolah tak ada yang ia sembunyikan, padahal dirinya bisa kabur dari istana dan tidak kembali kapan saja.

.

" _Obi, apabila kamu mau tinggal, aku akan mengutarakan sesuatu;_

 _._

Obi tidak menyukai dirinya sendiri, pada saat-saat seperti ini. Selalu pada saat-saat seperti ini. Alasan mengapa ia tidak mau terang-terangan mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis berambut merah itu, alasan mengapa ia menunggu saat yang tepat, alasan mengapa ia mengungkapkannya dengan hati-hati.

.

" _aku yakin bahwa kamu mengetahui seperti apa karakter Shirayuki._

 _._

Karena menjadi makhluk sekejam apapun ia dilahirkan, Obi yakin— _sangat_ , dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa keyakinan itu sudah mengalir bersama darahnya—bahwa ia tidak mungkin sanggup untuk membenci pria ini.

.

" _Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa mendampinginya, mengikutinya. Dan aku rasa, soal itu, hanya kamu yang dapat melakukannya._

 _._

Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak sanggup membenci pria di depannya ini. Mau mencoba terbuka bagaimanapun, tidak mungkin dirinya sanggup untuk melukai hati seseorang seperti Zen, seseorang yang sudah menaruh kepercayaan padanya secara murni tanpa harus menyertakan bukti, dan mampu sungguh terbuka padanya.

.

" _Obi, mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau tetap berada di sisi Shirayuki."_

 _._

Itu adalah pernyataan, atau mungkin perintah, yang diucapkan dengan jujur, dengan murni, atau kalau boleh dibilang—dengan polos. Atau dengan bodoh? Entah. Mungkin keempatnya benar.

Tetapi, Obi tahu. Ia tahu di mana posisinya, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa _saja_ yang harus ia lakukan. Itu suatu pernyataan yang secara sakral memaksanya untuk tunduk dan menyadari batas-batasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku yakin kamu mengetahui seperti apa karakter Shirayuki."_

Saat itu, Obi terdiam kaku. Bibirnya terkunci, namun di dalam tubuhnya, serasa ada bom meledak-ledak, tidak terima. Teringat olehnya bahwa ialah yang mengetahui kadar anggur yang cukup diteguk Shirayuki. Teringat kapan saat yang tepat Shirayuki membuka jendela kamarnya. Teringat dengan rincinya kapan tepatnya Shirayuki akan tumbang.

Ia ingin sekali berteriak—oh, mungkin tidak perlu berteriak. Mungkin hanya perlu membuka mulut, dan berbisik sedikit—sedikit saja, mengatakan,

.

Tentu saja.

Karena aku _lebih_ tahu soal Shirayuki.

.

Dan ia benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak mempunyai keberanian mengatakannya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aku mau ngasih spoiler. Yang dalam tanda petik itu canon, loh. /kabur**


	3. I Thought You Like Her

**I THOUGHT YOU LIKE HER © Kaoru Ishinomori**

 **Kukira kau menyukainya. Dan ya—ini ciuman pertama mereka.**

* * *

 **0.**

 _Kukira kau menyukainya_.

.

 **1.**

"Obi?"

Obi terkejut dengan panggilan tiba-tiba itu, entah asalnya dari mana. Ia berhenti berjalan, dan tidak tahu harus berbicara ke arah mana. "Er, ya? Eh, siapa?"

"Aku Shirayuki, di dalam kamar. Masuklah."

Oh.

Yang memanggilnya adalah Shirayuki, yang berada di ruangan tepat di sampingnya ini. Awalnya Obi ragu-ragu, ia ingin bertanya apakah gadis berambut merah itu sedang mabuk atau tidak karena bisa-bisanya Shirayuki menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Tetapi kalau ia membantah, itu artinya ia menolak perintah gadis yang seharusnya ia kawal, dan ia tidak mau sampai dianggap begitu.

"O-oke," Obi berusaha menormalkan suaranya. "Aku masuk, Nona."

Dengan perlahan, Obi membuka pintu. Berbagai pikiran melanda kepalanya, entah jangan-jangan itu jebakan dan begitu pintu terbuka ternyata Shirayuki sudah disandera kemudian ada perampok memutus urat nadi di lehernya, atau semacamnya yang sama sekali di luar akal. Namun, ternyata yang ada di dalam kamar biasa-biasa saja.

Shirayuki di sana, dia aman, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan kakinya sudah memakai sandal tidur. "Maaf," ia memasang senyum. "Tadinya aku mau berjalan-jalan keluar kamar, makanya aku memakai sandal. Tetapi aku melihatmu lewat, jadinya aku memanggilmu. Tidak apa-apa, kan, kamu masuk kamarku?"

Obi menggaruk belakang lehernya, kebiasaannya ketika bingung. "Tidak apa-apakah, _aku_ masuk kamar _mu_?"

Shirayuki tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, kok," katanya, menampakkan deretan giginya, yang selalu, selalu, dan _selalu_ saja membuat Obi membeku. Selalu seperti itu.

Obi melangkah mendekat. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Zen, Kiki, dan Mitsuhide, mereka semua sedang pergi menjalankan tugas, kan, jadinya, tidak ada teman. Rasanya rindu," Shirayuki tertawa kecil, ada rona merah di wajahnya. "Ingin bertemu. Kesepian, sih."

Obi terdiam. Kesepian, katanya.

Memangnya, dirinya setransparan itukah?

Semakin mendekat, kedua tangan pemuda itu terjulur, bertengger di kedua pundak si gadis. Shirayuki berkedip cepat, dua kali, mencoba memahami apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Obi?"

"Nona," panggil Obi, dengan suara bassnya. "... _Bolehkah_?"

Jantung Shirayuki berdegup keras. Ini pertamakali Obi memintai tolong padanya. Bahkan, mungkin permintaan Obi yang pertama dan yang terakhir, di mana Obi kali ini benar-benar membuang harga dirinya, berada di hadapannya sebagai Obi yang sesungguhnya. Dan, bukannya ia tidak boleh untuk menolak, tetapi ditengah-tengah tubuhnya yang panas-dingin, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala. "Kau tidak mau memandangku, Obi?"

Obi menarik napas, mengondisikan dirinya sendiri. Dengan satu kekuatan yang bertumpu di satu titik, ia menegakkan lehernya, kemudian sedikit menunduk, menatap Shirayuki.

Mereka bertatapan, dan, Shirayuki dapat membaca lebih dari belasan emosi yang tersembunyi sampai berkarat, di sorot matanya. Kesedihan, kepedihan, keperihan, terluka, gelisah, cemas, takut, Obi membiarkan Shirayuki mengetahui seberapa rapuh ia sesungguhnya.

Shirayuki memejamkan matanya. "Ya."

Pandangan mata Obi berubah.

Itu pandangan mata setiap insan yang jatuh cinta.

Namun, ia tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah, mengetahuinya, atau dibiarkan mengetahuinya.

.

 **0.**

Zen tahu, bahwa ia jahat sekali apabila melakukan ini kepada Obi.

"Tuan," Obi mengangkat kepala kaget, ketika melihat Zen mendekatinya yang sedang bersila di bawah lantai, di koridor menuju kamar Zen. Salahnya yang duduk dan memandang malam sendirian di sini, sih.

"Obi," Zen sepertinya tidak ingin berbasa-basi. "Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Obi terdiam, bola matanya membesar, tanda ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu. Apakah ia harus berbohong? Ataukah ia harus jujur? Sempat terpikir untuk berbohong, namun, ia lupa bagaimana cara melakukannya supaya tidak ketahuan. Dan, Zen pintar membaca raut muka orang. Akhirnya Obi kembali memandangi malam, dan menghela napas. "Memikirkan.. entahlah. Nona, mungkin."

"Oh," tanggapan itu tersembur begitu saja, tidak dapat ditahan oleh Zen meskipun ia sangat ingin menguasai dirinya. "Soal apa?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh. Karena Obi pasti tidak akan mau memberitahu padanya. Menjawab dengan jujur bahwa saat ini Obi memandangi malam sambil memikirkan Shirayuki saja, sudah merupakan suatu kejujuran yang melampaui batas.

Di luar dugaan Zen, Obi justru menghela napas. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, jujur saja," katanya menjawab dengan tenang, terkendali. "Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Dan ketika memikirkan itu, aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada semua orang. Entahlah. Aku kacau malam ini, sepertinya."

Zen terdiam.

Obi tiba-tiba tertawa, mencoba menormalkan diri. "Eh? Aneh, ya? Kenapa aku bisa begini, ya?" kemudian, tawanya yang biasa terus mengisi heningnya malam.

Zen menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak aneh, kok," katanya, tetapi masih terdiam.

Tidak salah lagi. Zen jelas tahu perasaan apa yang sedang melanda Obi. Tetapi, apakah Zen adalah orang yang bisa menjawab dengan kebenaran, bahwa yang sedang dirasakan Obi adalah perasaan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Apakah ia bisa dengan terbukanya mengatakan bahwa Obi kemungkinan besar sedang jatuh cinta pada Shirayuki? Shirayuki-nya?

Zen juga tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana yang terjadi setelah ia memberitahu hal itu pada Obi. Apakah Obi akan kesulitan menerimanya, ataukah ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu? Ataukah Obi kemudian merasa tidak enak padanya, merasa sudah melanggar janji hanya _sebatas_ ingin melindungi saja, dan memutuskan untuk pergi?

Dengan konsekuensi itu, apakah Zen masih mau memberitahu faktanya pada Obi?

Sebenarnya, Zen sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, perasaan yang dipendam Obi kepada Shirayuki-nya. Kentara, jelas, Obi yang selalu ada di samping Shirayuki lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Obi yang lebih cepat tanggap, lebih sadar apabila Shirayuki menyembunyikan sesuatu, Shirayuki mempunyai masalah, Shirayuki sedang tidak enak badan, melebihi dirinya.

Bahkan, perasaan Obi yang lebih besar daripada perasaan Zen, ia mengetahuinya. Karena dengan memandang Obi yang sedang memandangi Shirayuki, Zen sadar, bahwa Obi rela melakukan apa saja, hanya agar Shirayuki hidup baik-baik saja tanpa ada mara bahaya melintang.

Dengan kemungkinan itu, apakah ia masih mau memberitahukan Obi?

Zen menelan ludah.

"Itu adalah perasaan ingin melindungi, Obi."

Obi bereaksi, ia kembali menoleh, menatap Zen yang menatapnya balik dengan sorot mata sungguh-sungguh.

Kembali Obi tertawa.

"Kurasa Tuan benar."

Dan, berakhirlah sudah pembicaraan itu.

.

 **1.**

"Shirayuki."

Shirayuki membuka mata dengan cepat, terkejut dengan panggilan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dan terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa masih hanya Obi saja yang di hadapannya. Obi memanggil namanya, untuk pertamakali. Memang banyak orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, tetapi cara Obi memanggilnya membuat ia teringat kepada—

Obi sendiri terdiam. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, meskipun hanya sebentar. Ia ingin Shirayuki tahu, bahwa sudah ratusan-juta kali ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memanggil dengan nama, seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Tetapi ia benci dengan keharusan memanggil gadis tersebut dengan 'Nona'. Cukup sudah dengan dirinya sebagai pembawa-pesan-pangeran-kedua-Clarines. Di sini, di mana waktu membiarkan mereka berdua sendiri, ia adalah Obi, dan hanya Obi.

.

 **0.**

"Hanya ingin memastikan—"

Obi mengangkat kepala dengan cepat, melihat punggung Zen di depannya. Ia pikir pembicaraannya dengan Zen sudah berakhir, tetapi Zen ternyata masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Masih ingin memastikan sesuatu. Adakah yang perlu dipastikan?

Zen menoleh ke belakang, menatapnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Shirayuki?"

Obi pikir ia akan menelan ludah, atau setidaknya berpikir keras, atau setidaknya bola matanya membesar, menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang jelas terlihat. Namun ternyata tidak. Hanya membiarkan sekitar dua detik berlalu, mulutnya langsung membuka, "Saya ingin melindunginya, dengan perasaan yang sama seperti saya ingin melindungi paduka Zen."

Kali ini, giliran Zenlah yang bola matanya membesar dan terlihat terkejut. Ekspresi tersebut sesungguhnya adalah ekspresi terkesan, namun Obi terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkannya. Zen memasang senyuman di wajah. "Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya kemudian, ada sebersit rasa lega—karena berhasil menyimpangkan perasaan Obi, sambil berbalik dan membiarkan Obi berhadapan dengan punggungnya yang mulai menjauh seraya ia mengambil langkah. "Kukira kau menyukainya."

Obi terdiam, ia sebenarnya bereaksi dengan kalimat yang terakhir itu, namun ia tidak memperlihatkannya.

 _Kukira kau menyukainya._

Menyukai itu apa?

Obi tidak mengerti perasaan yang satu itu. Ia memutar ulang ingatannya saat melihat muka memerah Mitsuhide, atau tatapan malu-malu Kiki yang kalau tidak diperhatikan dengan baik sorot matanya seperti tersinggung, atau ekspresi Shirayuki yang mendadak cerah ketika melihat Zen seperti menemukan mata air setelah satu abad lamanya hidup kekeringan, atau reaksi terbata-bata Zen yang kehilangan kewibawaannya sebagai pangeran sama sekali ketika bertemu dengan Shirayuki dan senyumannya.

Semua itu karena mereka saling menyukai. Dan Obi tidak pernah mengerti apa itu sebenarnya 'menyukai'.

Sekali lagi, menyukai itu apa?

Obi tidak pernah tahu, dan sebenarnya, kalaupun ia ingin mencari tahu, ia harus bertanya pada siapa?

.

 **1.**

Shirayuki akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya. "Seperti Zen," ia mengakui.

Obi merasakan ulu hatinya seolah teriris, sudah kesekian kalinya Shirayuki mengatakan padanya akhir-akhir ini. Reaksinya mirip Zen, suaranya mirip Zen, tindakannya kepada Shirayuki seperti Zen. Sekalian saja wajahnya yang seperti Zen, atau warna rambutnya. Tetapi, perasaan sakit itu namanya perasaan apa?

Obi tidak tahu.

Dan Obi hanya bisa terbuka pada Zen.

Dan, Zen hanya mengatakan padanya, bahwa itu adalah perasaan ingin melindungi. Itulah yang Zen katakan, dan itulah yang Obi percayai. Kalau begitu, pikirannya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengingat Shirayuki, atau perasaannya yang mendadak seperti ada barbel lima puluh ton menindihnya ketika melihat Zen datang dan Shirayuki pergi darinya, atau jantungnya yang berdebar kencang ketika Shirayuki ada bersamanya di atas kuda, atau keinginan ingin menggandeng tangan Shirayuki, semuanya hanyalah perasaan ingin melindungi semata.

Obi mengulum senyum mendengar kalimat itu. "Bukan Zen," katanya dengan lembut. Ia mengusap rambut merah Shirayuki, dan merendahkan suaranya, seolah berbisik, namun tidak berbisik. "Maaf, bisakah sekali lagi kau memejamkan mata? Ini hanya Obi, Shirayuki. Pejamkan matamu untuk Obi."

Benar, ia hanya Obi. Ia bukan sebagai pembawa-pesan-pangeran-kedua-Clarines, ia bukan pengawal gadis di hadapannya , ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya Obi, dan di sinilah dia, bersama gadis yang ingin ia lindungi dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga, apapun yang terjadi.

Shirayuki tersenyum, ketika Obi meraih beberapa jumput rambut merah untuk diselipkan di belakang telinganya. Mereka bertatapan mata sebentar, mencoba mencari keyakinan dari sorot mata masing-masing. Dari situlah, Shirayuki mengetahui sesungguhnya perasaan Obi.

Ia memejamkan mata. Senyum masih tidak terhapus dari wajahnya, membuat Obi juga ikut tersenyum. Ia menyukai senyum Shirayuki kepadanya, ia selalu menyukainya. Dan apabila dikaitkan dengan perasaan ingin melindunginya, mungkin ia ingin melindungi senyuman itu.

Tak ada keraguan, kali ini mata Shirayuki tetap terpejam, selagi wajah Obi kian mendekat dan Shirayuki mulai merasakan napas Obi berdesir di kulit wajahnya. Shirayuki tahu. Bahwa dengan penuh kehormatan, dengan hasrat ingin melindungi, dengan harapan untuk dapat selalu ada di sampingnya, dengan rasa persahabatan yang jujur, tulus, dan semua luapan itu dengan perasaan murni yang sarat, ia tahu, Obi mencintainya.

Ia menerima perasaan Obi itu.

.

Dan, mereka berciuman.

Kemudian sudah.

Ciuman yang singkat. Tersipu malu, dan diam-diam.

.

 **0.**

 _Kupikir kau menyukainya._

Obi masih memandang lurus-lurus, tak beranjak sedikitpun setelah punggung Zen yang makin menjauh menghilang dari hadapannya. Rahangnya mengeras, tetapi kemudian dibungkukkannya badan, seolah-olah Zen masih ada di hadapannya.

"Dengan penuh hormat, saya akui. Ya, itu benar, Yang Mulia."

Ditegakkan badannya lagi. Ada ekspresi baru yang terpancar dari wajahnya, dan tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan di sana.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 **Biar nggak bingung dulu, deh. Angka 0 itu flashback, 1 itu masa sekarang. Bukan drabble atau semacamnya, ya _._**

 **Itu skenario Obi, lol. (Skenarioku juga, sih. /kabur)**


End file.
